Another Regret
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: His reluctance to face Grindelwald allowed many to die before he finally duelled Grindelwald. However he had another regret to add to his many due to his reluctance to face his former friend.


AN:\\ This came to me suddenly and I felt the desire to write this one-shot. Sancia Kraven is quite clearly an original character and I don't own the other characters.I got rather bored and needed a distraction from revising for my Biology exam and thus this begin. I ought to have worked on my Naruto fanfiction updates but I'm in a more Harry Potter mood. I wish I could have written more about Gellert Grindelwald, he is who I will write about once I finish my Naruto fanfiction. Gellert is one of the more interesting characters that could never be big.

* * *

The tea was poured down her throat and then with the cup placed down she wiped her mouth unashamedly. "I'm sorry but such luxuries on the underground are hard to get, I've not sat down for something that actually tastes good to drink for a while." The witch explained as she sat across from Albus Dumbledore. Her wavy black hair loose around her shoulders and plain black robes having seen better days. "I guess you already have realised why I am here?" She asked chewing a scone with a look of bliss on her face.

"How could I not? We've not spoke for near on forty years, Sancia Kraven," he looked at his old friend sadly, " then you arrive here bleeding and weary at Hogwarts seeking me. You wish me to come to Europe and involve myself."

"Of course I do, I'm a skilled witch Albus but I've never been able to defeat either you or Gellert. I may not like my muggle relatives but I certainly don't wish them to experience what Gellert plans to do to all muggles. I'm a member of the resistance against him." Sancia said sharply and reproachfully as she dared him not to agree to aid her.

"On the contrary I remember that your duelling ability was a shade more skilled than either of us," Albus answered her," I admit I am growing older but I'm sure that my memory is intact."

"Well, that was then," Sancia snapped irritably, "you may not know but when one has a limp and loss of movement in her wand arm it tends to slow up reaction times. I'm magically strong enough to rival him almost but I can no longer duel well enough to defeat him. You are our only hope."

The deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts looked at his old friend sadly. "Alas, it is not my place to interfere, I cannot for my place is here at Hogwarts." He answered her regretfully.

Fury filled her eyes and the cup she had held moments early was launched at a wall as Sancia stood from her chair and gripping her wand tightly looked at Dumbledore with disgust and shock. "It seems I was mistaken, you are a coward. I came here begging you to help save lives. I have never betrayed you Albus, never not like Gellert and yet you side with him by not acting. I'm ashamed to see what you have become." For a few moments it seemed as if she wanted to curse him but then she placed her wand back within her robes and shook her head sadly. "I no longer know you."

"You don't understand, not at all my reasons. I may be a coward but it is not death that causes me to fear." Albus said this starkly and was rewarded with a sympathetic glance from his old friend who limped out of the room after one last glance. When she had left, slamming his office door shut he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry."

* * *

**European Resistance Crumbles**

**By Marisol Carten-Smith**

_Two days ago the last hopes of the European countries struggling in a war against the Dark Lord Grindelwald were smashed when Resistance Leader Sancia Kraven was slain at the wand of Grindelwald. Little is known about Ms Kraven.._

Albus dropped the paper that he had just began to read and felt a sickening feeling form in his stomach, only two weeks earlier had he spoken to Sancia and now she was dead. Guilt flooded him as he remembered her request, her last request of him. He knew that if he had agreed that Sancia would still be alive, she would never have had to face Gellert. Yet another death he was responsible for. No longer could he avoid what was his responsibility.

Horace Slughorn glanced at Albus. "Ahh, she was a friend of yours, wasn't she? I remember her coming to visit you a few weeks back, charming lady." He prattled on with his sympathies not realising that the normally amiable wizard was silent.

Albus put the newspaper down, folded neatly and looked at Armando Dippet and he began by saying, "Head-master, I find myself needing to take a leave of absence..."

* * *

**Duel of the Fates: British Wizard European Hero**

**By Meg Wilson**

_When hope was lost and Britain braced itself to be fighting a war against Dark Lord Grindelwald in our own soil, a British wizard stood up. Albus Dumbledore, current Deputy Head-master of Hogwarts mere days after the resistance crumbled left his post at Hogwarts and sought out Grindelwald. It was at three o'clock in the afternoon when a duel that would go on to last hours began. Witnesses said that they witnessed feats of magic that they had never heard of and while both extra-ordinary wizards seemed evenly matched, in the end a hero triumphed...(See Page 2,3,4,5 for more in depth)_

Horace Slughorn spat out his crystallised pineapple as he finished reading the first part of many articles devoted to his colleague. "Well, Dumbledore old boy, you certainly know how to stir things up."


End file.
